Cray Overlord
by Hirouka Miyou
Summary: A crossover of OP, FT, KHR & HXH A Muti- crossover fanfic. Unknown Hell, an underworld organization that are active in almost all Era. Unknown Hell are well known because of their cruelty. It's up to the young generations to defeat their HQ located at another world called 'Cray Overlord'.
1. Chapter 1: Cray Overlord

Cray Overlord

Chapter 1:

It's quite an introduction...please keep on reading

The story is quite Crossover with my OCs hope u enjoy reading it :)

**CRAY OVERLORD...**

Our World Cray Overlord are facing a threat that is: Unknown Hell's boss known as 'Ripper'. Ripper have got into power just too much, the ONLY survivor inhabitants of Cray Overlord that is the four of us...cannot face Ripper alone. My parents was the leader of this small clan known as Hybrid Clan, in the island where we live in is called 'Mystoria Wave'.

Before they passed away, my parents have guessed this tragedy will happen and built an underground base, along with my friends, Merin, Seiren, Shou and myself Yuki, it's up to us and the chosen ones from the other Great Eras where Unknown Hell is active that is; 'Fiore' and the Pirate Era along with Namimori city and the Hunter Era.

We will definitely beat the crap out of Ripper along with the chosen ones.

A long twin tailed cherry-colored hair girl covered my view, she usually wears her favorite clothes that is a short-sleeved clothes and-

"Short Pants! Then! Yuki chan! That's enough of u! Let us tell them too! TADAA! the name's Merin! As Yuki chan says, casual clothes are my favorites!, let me tell the u why Ripper targeted our world."

*take a deep breath*

"it happens around 4 years ago." A girl with short, grey colored hair answer.

She wear Azure colored clothes and short pants with casual sport shoes.

"KORA! SEIREN! Don't take my part!" Merin shouted.

Continue.

"Ahem! The reason why Ripper targeted our world because our world is prospering in great speed than other Eras...Ripper's boss that is Void got his eyes on us and thought that Cray Overlord might be a huge threat for their plans to destroy all the Great Eras. He set up active Unknown Hell branches to mark them. Even though the four of us don't know that the chosen ones from the Great Eras will or will not agree on our Selfish request, we did this also for the sake of their world."

Merin explained in a serious tone.

A boy wearing a grey hooded-jacket appear with brown hair and long sky-blue pants continues.

"Since we realize this, we must complete the time machine that allows the chosen ones to come here, which we have to finalize it by today and call them here to Cray Overlord here and now."

"OIIIII! SHOU! THAT'S STILL MY PART IDIOT!" Merin roars as her face is red with rage and quickly punch Shou without any reason.

*Shou got irritated*

"*evil glare to Merin*...I see, u wanna have a fight against a male? How brave of u." Dark aura surrounds Merin and Shou as they are glaring at each other.

Back to Yuki.

Then, let me introduce myself once again. My name is Yuki, apparently I got long black hair that reaches my hips, and I always tie my hair whenever I go during missions, I usually where clothes that's comfortable for me to move around example like; a White short-sleeved shirt with a grey colored coat and short skirt with pants inside, the coat is basically to hide the weapons and other-

*DUAK!*a rock hit Yuki's head*

"Ups...Yuki, sorry, my hand slipped..." Shou say in a frail voice.

"Shou, u really got us in trouble..." Merin say to Shou sweat-dropped.

"OMAETACHI..." a dark aura surrounds Yuki...glare at Shou and Merin "I'll make sure u guys...*crac*crac* (when u r pissed or your hand are tired, we usually stetch our fingers by folding them and it create a cracking like noise, in case of this one Yuki folded all her fingers to prepare to...) pay..."

*DUAK!*BAK!*BUGH!*DAK!*

Seiren appears suddenly...

"please enjoy as the story continues..." *bow politely*"

Please keep on supporting me throughout this story, there's still more about Ripper and Unknown Hell all will be clear in the next chapter or story. Forgive my grammar and spelling, I'll improve my grammar and spellings bit by bit. Thx for the reviews! MUAH! MUAH! Luv u! ^^


	2. Chapter 2: The Chosen Ones Assembled!

**Cray Overlord**

**Chapter 2: The Arrival of the chosen ones**

**Let's get started!**

"How was it Yuki?" Shou asks in a worried voice.

Yuki, grabbing the screwdriver with a focused expression in her face with her brown eyes focused on finishing the machine. After sighing with a relief she grinned.

"It just needed a last touch. Seiren…do we have those stones?" Yuki asks

"Yep…we got enough power to start-up the machine. All ready, Yuki." Seiren answers with a frail voice and breathing heavily through the communicator.

Realizing her friend's voice in a frail tone, Yuki go to the control room.

* * *

CONTROL ROOM…

"Eh?" Seiren startled in confusion as she saw Yuki marches in towards her.

"Aren't we going to send the chosen ones he-!" Seiren asks in confusion, before Seiren finish her sentence, Yuki smiles and says "Go and take a rest, your fever isn't fully healed yet…Shou will replace u."

"NO." Seiren answers as she coughs badly and continues, "This is the day where we- *cough*cough* finally send the chosen ones to Cray… and *pant hard* beat the crap out of Ripper and *cough*cough* save the other Eras before it is too late…I can't let a fever like this…gets in our way. *cough*cough*"

"Ba~ka~…just look at how worse your condition is…don't force yourself too much..." Yuki answers in a calm tone…

"No… I can't take a rest-!"

*DUAK!*

Before Seiren finish her sentence Yuki knock her out with a punch in her stomach, the two; Shou&Merin just stand there frozen…and sweat-dropped. (o_o;;)

"Umm...isn't that-" Merin say

"A bit too harsh?" Shou finished the sentence…

"Hurry, get in positions…we'll start calling them...no, teleporting them here. How many Aphrodite stones are there?" Yuki asks

"Three…" Shou answers

"It's enough then, Shou take the controls and keep an eye on Seiren…" Yuki smiles and continue. "Merin, focused on healing Seiren." Yuki then walk away back to her original position…

(Aphrodite Stones are a source powered stones that's used by Mystoria Wave's inhabitants. The stones usually found in Aphrodite Sea which is located right next to the main port of Mystoria Wave. Now back to the story!)

* * *

CONTROL ROOM…

As Merin is healing Seiren's fever, her usual cheerful expression suddenly turned to sad expression after Yuki walks away. Merin asks Shou...

"Shou, do u think the chosen ones able to heal the pain in Yuki's heart…? The grief that she's been holding for these four years?"

"I don't know…I kind of understand how she feels at that time…to lose someone important…the three of us know how that feels like more than anyone. However, compared to Yuki's pain our pain is nothing… on that **'Nightmare Night'** four years ago."

Shou's hands keep on trembling non-stop since he blurted out the word 'Nightmare Night' four years ago… shivering in endless fear...'that' day…

Few minutes later, Shou has calmed down. However, silence strikes…Shou say nothing else to Merin...it was a complete silent.

* * *

MAIN ROOM…

As Yuki walks away from the control room bringing the Aphrodite stones in her hand, she grasp the Aphrodite stones really hard…and put it in the machine… inhaling and exhaling quite few times and slap her cheeks really hard…

*PLAK!*

She's back to her usual self and shouted "HIT THE BUTTON!"

Shou press the 'ON' button back in the control room.

The machine starts rumbling and flashes, along with harsh wind pressures, the whole underground base was covered in blind of lights.

*SSSSRRRIINNNGGG!*

* * *

FIORE…

Fiore, a world full of Magic and Wizard; there was a guild in Fiore's capital city 'Magnolia' that's well-known because the members of the guild always destroyed some parts of the town during Requests or Missions, that guild are called...

FAIRY TAIL!

The door to the guild suddenly flew open:

*BRAK!*

"Master…the four of us are back…" Erza greeted the master of Fairy Tail Makarov as she carries her usual huge cart full of luggage behind her every time…

(Erza 'Titania' Scarlet: an S ranked wizard in Fairy Tail, from every wizards in Fairy Tail, Erza is the ONLY strongest woman wizard in the guild and give her the name 'Titania' that means a 'Queen'.)

"*stretch* Ever since we won the Daimatou Enbu, tons of requests are rushing in… I'm happy…" Lucy says...

(Lucy Heartfilia: The reason why she become a member of Fairy Tail is because of Natsu Dragneel, he invites Lucy to join the guild, they met for the first time at Harujon City)

"Why are u happy? Usually you'll complain like 'I'm tired….' Or something…." Natsu asked with a confused face.

(Natsu Dragneel, a Dragon Slayer; the magic he uses are fire magic, a type of ancient magic, her father Igneel was a REAL fire dragon, and Igneel is the one who taught Natsu about fire magic. Suddenly, Igneel just disappear like that and Natsu was searching for him ever since then…)

Lucy's eyes suddenly turn to Jewels (Fiore's money currency name) and speak loudly from excitement "with so many requests. I can easily pay my rental money~ Haaa... it feels like heaven~" Lucy speaks as her eyes sparkles.

Natsu's face turned green "I…feel…sick…". Happy shocked "it's the first time I saw Natsu get sick aside from being inside Transportations!" (Natsu got Motion sickness)

*All members stare at Lucy with suspicious expressions*

Lucy sweat-dropped "O, Oi! Don't stare at me like that! Somehow it makes me feel I'm the villain here! KORA!"

Door flew open suddenly...

*BRAK!*

A girl with blue hair with her exceed beside her, Charle appears. When the other party has arrived and greeted the Master of Fairy Tail Makarov, a blind of light cover the seven of them…

Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy along with the Exceeds Charle and Happy…

The seven of them disappears without a trace, it was instant…Makarov (the guild master) watching in awe rushed to their disappearance points. Levy, a member of Fairy Tail with Blue short hair found a paper from the point where Natsu disappears. She rushed to the Master and shows him the paper that she found.

Makarov standing there stunned with confusion and shock at the same time read aloud what's written on the paper.

"Cray….Overlord…."

All members of Fairy Tail are frozen in confusion…with the same question in their minds

'What is Cray Overlord…?'

* * *

PIRATE ERA…

"I'm bored…" Luffy says as he sunk his head on the dining table in their ship's (Thousand Sunny) kitchen…

(Monkey D Luffy, a boy that got a dream to be the Pirate King of the Pirate Era…along with his crews: Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Toni-Toni Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky and Brook; were all inside Thousand Sunny's kitchen with their head sunk on the dining table out of boredom…the captain Luffy, started whining like a kid)

"I want adventure! I'm bored! Nami! What direction is the pose pointing too?!" Luffy asks eagerly waiting for an answer he wanted to hear. However…

"It's no use…the Log Pose isn't pointing anywhere…" Nami answers with a big sigh staring at the Log Pose and sighs again.

The captain got shocked and depressed all of a sudden, in the corner mumbling out the words 'adventure' each and every second with gloomy atmosphere that surround him.

The boring atmosphere doesn't last long until their whole ship got covered by a blind of light.

Seeing the blind of lights surrounding their ship the captain, Luffy got energetic all of a sudden shouting the word "ADVENTURE!" as his eyes sparkles and his heart was filled with excitement.

Just like in Fairy Tail, all Mugiwara crews disappeared along with their ship 'Thousand Sunny' without a trace.

* * *

NAMIMORI

TSUNA'S HOUSE

"As expected! Tenth! You really beat the crap out of Byakuran in the future!" Gokudera says suddenly.

[After returning from their long, harsh journey along woth hard fights in the Future World, the 10th Generation of Vongola were all throwing a party at Tsuna's house (complete name Sawada Tsunayoshi,' Vongola Decimo'. decimo means Tenth in Italian.)]

All guardians are invited by Reborn [an 'Arcobaleno' that owned the Sun pacifier that's actually a pro Hitman (Hitman basically means 'Mafia Hunter'). The Sawada Household were as noisy as ever)].

DINING ROOM…

"GYAHAHAHAHA! The great Lambo san got I-Pin's crocket!" a baby with a cow printed clothes and an Afro run around after stealing a crocket.

As Lambo runs around with crocket on his fork, he suddenly felt being pulled by someone beside him, none other than a person that call himself as 10th's right hand man Gokudera Hayato, his hair is Silver in color and got a short temper.

"hey, stupid cow…DON'T BE NOISY! JUUDAIME'S EATING!" as he raises his voice, the poor cow suddenly got tears in his big eyes and shiver in fear…

"gotta *hiks*…stay *hiks*…calm *hiks*". Lambo repeat the three words with his frail voice all over to help him stay calm.

"hahaha…Gokudera kun, it's ok, I don't feel disturbed at all…this is how my house was supposed to be every day, right?" Tsuna says while sipping his Miso soup.

"(!) …SUMIMASEN! JUUDAIME!" Gokudera keeps on bowing his head down to apologize to Tsuna.

The Miso soup Tsuna sips blurt out of his mouth as he says in panic "maa...maa… it's ok, stop doing that it's embarrassing. Gokudera kun!" (^_^;;)

As the party continues, again a blind of lights surround the Sawada Household. The five guardians, the leader Sawada Tsunayoshi along with Reborn again disappears without a trace.

Leaving the girls along with I-Pin and Lambo in the house.

* * *

CRAY OVERLORD…

UNDERGROUND HQ

Back in the Underground base, where the machine keeps on rumbling and blind of lights still shining, the chosen ones appear group by group.

**Mugiwara Pirates: **

Monkey D Luffy

Roronoa Zoro

'Cat Thief' Nami

'Sogeking' Usopp

'Black-Leg' Sanji

Toni-Toni Chopper

Nico Robin

'Cyborg' Franky

'Dead-Bones' Brook

**Natsu's Team: Fairy Tail**

Natsu Dragneel- Happy

Erza Titania Sarlet

Gray Fullbuster

Lucy Heartfilia

Wendy Marvell- Charle

**Vongola Famiglia: **

Reborn

Sawada Tsunayoshi

Gokudera Hayato

Yamamoto Takeshi

Sasagawa Ryohei

Chrome Dokuro / Rokudo Mukuro

Hibari Kyoya

Along with the backup team that will arrive later…

**The Pro hunters:**

Gon Freecs

Zoldyck Killua

Biscuit Krueger

Kurapika

* * *

The Chosen ones have assembled and successfully teleported to Cray Overlord…

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WAIT TIL' THE NEXT CHAPTER

Please keep on supporting me, hope u enjoy reading the story! Thx for the Reviews and the ones that support me in this fanfic! Again, please forgive my grammar and spellings. (TT-TT). However, please support me!


	3. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Tragedy

**CRAY OVERLORD**

**CHAPTER 3: THE MYSTERIOUS TRAGEDY**

* * *

UNDERGROUND BASE

MAIN LOBBY~2ND FLOOR

As the chosen group arrives, Yuki and the rest peek behind a wall; all of their body is stiff with nervousness on meeting the chosen ones from different Great Era, however it's clearly shown in their faces that they are also brimming with excitement…with loads of questions in their minds…'what if they reject our request?', 'How should we react in front of them…'

As the three... (Yuki, Shou&Merin hides) confusion started to shot up between the groups

Straw-Hat Luffy meet Natsu Dragneel's eyes, "(O_O) WHO ARE U?!"

As they shouted in unison, the other wizards And pirates also look shocked and surprised at the same time. Meeting new faces they have never seen before, don't know what's going on, the atmosphere looks different from each of their hometowns back in Grand Line, Fiore and Namimori, everything looks completely different.

The Vongola that looks the one that is mostly affected, Tsuna shout out "Somebody explained what's going on here?!"

Yuki, hearing the shout in a desperate voice appear from behind the wall and say "Please settle down!"

The chosen ones turn their eyes on Yuki. Tsuna is the first one to ask questions. "Who are you? Where are we?" he asks in a worried tone.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, please let us introduce ourselves before we get to the main point. My name is Yuki, the pther two person who are hiding behind the wall is Merin and Shou…we got one more but she's resting in the 1st floor, her name is Seiren." Yuki answered.

Reborn the Arcobaleno is the next one to ask question "so, where are we and what's the reason of bringing all of us here?"

Yuki then answers again "The place where all 23 of you are in is called 'Cray Overlord'…my world. We teleported all of you here to ask for help…"

Erza started to speak up, she wears her usual armor clothes "and what is that? Can u explain it all clearly?"

Shou appears answering Erza's question "All 27 of u must have heard the name 'Unknown hell', am I right?"

The chosen ones express a shocked expressions "(!)".

"I never thought that Organization is connected to the reason why all of us are teleported here." the Ice wizard stood up naked with only his boxers.

"YOU STRIP AGAIN GRAY!" the blond haired wizard sweat dropped as she shouted.

"AH! (damn...)" the Ice wizard just realising about this, his face turns red.

Everybody stared at him in awe; sweat dropped…feeling embarrassed, the Ice wizard: Gray Fullbuster, wears back his clothes quickly and let out a cough with his face still blushing because of embarrassment and say "Ahem! Back to the topic…so, is it true?"

As Shou stares at him sweat dropped from that awkward situation he answers "y…yes…to make it simple, we teleported all of u here to destroy Unknown Hell's HQ that is located here…in our world Cray Overlord…"

"Why it must be the 27 of us here? This is a base right? Where are the others? Your world inhabitants that is…" Nami asks; a long orange haired girl wearing a bikini and long pants with a tattoo on her left shoulder.

Shou gone into silence…the chosen ones realize that the atmosphere instantly changed into dark, anger and sadness atmosphere.

* * *

As time passed by for a few minutes.

Yuki answers with her face down "there's no one here…*tears falling*"

When Nami saw tears coming down from Yuki's eyes…she understood quickly and say in a worried tone "Don't tell me they are…"

Yuki nods quietly and answer "they're…this world's inhabitants is…" greeting her teeth and clenching her fists. Yuki continue and speak in a loud, anger voice "They're all annihilated by Unknown Hell's HQ boss! Ripper…!" Yuki began to tremble with fear and pain, all of her body is shivering and continue to answer in a frail tone "it happens four years ago on that **'Nightmare Night'**…the four of us are the only survivors of Cray Overlord"

The chosen ones were shocked upon hearing those words '_the 4 of us are the only survivors_ '

"No…way…" Tsuna answered in a shock tone.

"Uso…" Nami gasped when she answer.

"The hell…" Gray answered in shock…

The rest remain silent.

Merin that hates gloomy atmosphere, change the topic directly to the agreement "s, so…will the 27 of u accept our-!"

Before she finish her sentence...

* * *

A blind of lights covered the basement. There are four visible figures of people and they fell down from the teleporting machine that's on top of the stand.

"OW!" a Silver haired boy shouted.

"Ite….te…" a black spiky haired boy say in a frail tone as he rubbed his head To decrease the pain from the falling impact.

"What the…" a blond haired boy with chain on his right hand was surprised, looking around a huge difference in place where he must be.

"Are u all ok?" a blond haired ponytail girl with pink dress rubs her head to reduce the pain of the falling impact.

An unknown voice was heard from distance, an appearance of a short, grey haired girl appears from behind the chosen ones panting hard "the Hunters have arrived…*pant*pant*"

Yuki shocked upon seeing the short, grey colored hair girl, shout out the girl's name "SEIREN!"

"You cry again…Yuki…*cough!*cough*" Seiren speak to Yuki with a reassured smile.

Yuki erased her tears and take a deep breath, calming her down and smiles, back to her usual expression thinking: _'I can't let Merin, Shou and Seiren down'_ and say "so... will all of you accept our selfish request? Also the Pro Hunters over there?"

The silver haired boy that turns out to be Zoldyck Killua moves forward "we have no idea about this agreement thing…"

"I'll explain once again…but for now what's all of your answer?" Yuki asks with her usual expression and that expression makes the chosen ones realize why Shou, Merin and Seiren follow her not because of feeling pity to her but because of her strong will. The chosen ones smile and each group answers one by one.

"We'll join in…" said Erza.

"AGREE!" shouted the rest of Fairy Tail Wizards

"It's a good opportunity since we aren't doing anything after Daimatou Enbu" Lucy say.

"Since we got nothing to do, we can use this as a new adventure and train." Gray answered.

"Let's do our best, Charle." Wendy said to her exceed, a white furred cat exceed Charle.

"LET'S DO THIS! HAPPY!" Natsu shouted in excitement to his exceed a blue cat named Happy.

"AYE, SAA!" replied the Exceed…Erza smiles and say it once more with a cool smile "we're in, Yuki."

* * *

Yuki nodded with a grin on her face as she asks the other groups.

"We're in…" Reborn say with an evil smile across his face. Tsuna hearing the decision that Reborn made started to open his mouth to protest but Reborn pointed Leon (the small green lizard that can change to things that have changes itself into a gun).

Reborn continues "shut your trap, no-good-Tsuna, we have nothing to do in Namimori," as Reborn's evil smile appear he continues "this is a good chance to practice, Tsuna."

Tsuna shouted the Arcobaleno name out of protest before Tsuna's hand is locked by the Arcobaleno and he shouts in pain "OW! OW! OW! Reborn! Stop! IT HURTS!" The Guardians laugh out loud except for one that charged right at Yuki with his 2 tonfas.

*TRANG!*

Yuki blocked the attack with her chain in the right hand and desperately fighting it. "w- what's your problem?!"

The chosen ones were all surprised seeing the surprise attack, the Wizards are in battle mode.

Tsuna shouted "Hibari san!"

The black haired man with his 2 tonfas that looks annoyed says "is there any place where I can isolate myself from this bunch of trashes?"

Yuki's expression changes and answer out of the awkwardness (._.;;) "y-yes…in the 1st floor of the Underground Base through that lift over there…_he loves to be alone, huh? _Is what Yuki thought when she answers him, Hibari Kyoya: the cloud guardian of the Vongola.

Kyoya put his tonfas down as he walk towards the lift and went down

Everybody thought '_that was the most surprising and the most awkward atmosphere_ '.

* * *

As Yuki put down her right hand and the chain disappears; Yuki went back to serious mode and asks the other groups whether they will join or no. The chosen ones also went to serious mode to decide.

The ones that's left are the Straw hat pirates and the Pro Hunters.

Luffy on the other hand, the Straw hats captain that's usually noisy become quiet all of a sudden ever since the Straw hats arrive here. Nami keep on looking at her captain and hoped he would answer 'yes' but it was the opposite…

"No." Luffy answered. He continues "I feel like to beat the crap out of that Ripper whoever he is, but there's something waiting for us…"

"Then that's that…our captain says 'no' so, the rest of us also won't join. Hurry up and sent us back." Zoro; the swordsman answered.

Yuki after breathing out a sigh then smiles "very well…it's ok, we won't force u anyway. But, before I send u back to the Pirate Era…can I warn u something?"

Luffy nods.

Yuki explains "Then, the four of us now are going to tell about Ripper's aim; basically to say…Ripper's boss, Void the one behind these things aimed to destroy four Great Eras: Fiore, The Great Pirate Era, Namimori and Hunters Era.

The wizards from Fairy Tail and the rest were shocked greatly Including Luffy.

"Destroy Fiore…? No way!" Lucy shouted.

"Namimori?!" Tsuna shout in disbelief.

"(!)" Luffy is shocked.

"What did u say?!" Killua also shouted in disbelief.

Yuki continues "I know how do u feel…Ripper put Active Unknown Hell branches in the Great Eras as a mark to destroy that Era. We found these in Ripper's desk when we intrude his HQ just yesterday and steal some important documents, that's why the four of us here got injured badly...we can't move for a while. Ripper's armies is strong enough to destroy 6 islands…that's why they are undoubtedly powerful…please flip through the pages."

Luffy flip the pages of the document and found Shanks pirate flag got torned down.

Luffy can't believe what he just saw, his hand was filled with anger and started to tremble, in disbelief and great shock, Luffy ask in an anger, low voice "w…what is this? WHA IS THIS?!"

Shou answers "it's Red-haired Shanks pirate flag, Unknown Hell that settles in Pirate Era once attacked the ship of Red-haired Shanks, he doesn't lose the main crews but over 20 pirates that joined Red-haired Shanks ship were killed."

Luffy can't believe what he just heard and his hand tremble with anger more than he imagine "the...what..."

Yuki continues "then, please step right in, we'll send u back to the Pirate Era…"

Luffy isn't moving from his place from where he stand and say in an angry tone "I changed my mind…Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Robin, Brook…we'll beat the crap out of their HQ for Shanks…we're in."

The crews hearing their captain's words and the same feeling in them grins and answer in unison "ok!"

One of the pro Hunters, the spiky haired boy shout and say "we're in!"

The silver haired boy and the boy with chains; 'Kurapika' in his right hand both hit his head

*DUAK!*

-(Kurapika is a Pro Hunter too. he became a Hunter in order to seek revenge of his clan that were all annihilated by a band of murder-thieves 'The Spider Troup'. His clan is targeted because the Kurta clan is a clan where all the inhabitants of the clan all got Scarlet pupil that's known as one of the seven most beautiful colors of the world.)

The spiky haired boy; 'Gon Freecs' shouted in pain "OWW! Why the both of u are hitting me?!"

-[Gon is searching for his father when he become a Pro Hunter, her father's name is Jin Freecs (he brought back Gon 10 years later to the island where he born 'Whale Island' and left him in his childhood friend's hand 'Mito'. Killua is Gon's best friend, he's the son of an assassin family that call themselves Zoldyck.)]

Kurapika is the one who answers "what about your aim to search for your father? You want to meet him, right?"

Gon answer "it's true that I want to meet Jin quickly, but…I can't just left Yuki and the others fight by themselves! I also wanted to help! If the three of u doesn't want to help, go back. I'm going to stay…I won't change my answer"

The rest of the Hunters let out a sigh and agrees "we're in…that's what Gon wants." Killua answers.

"Once he sets his mind into something, he'll not change his mind until he reach it." Biscuit Krueger answers.

-(Biscuit Krueger a.k.a Bisky, a Pro Hunter, although her appearance is a cute 12 year old girl, her real age is 54 years old.)

Yuki, accepting their request bow down politely, Shou, Merin and Seiren follows and they speak in unison "Thank u so much!"

Tsuna, stopping them from bowing smiles "your welcome!"

The rest of the chosen ones can't help but also smile.

Luffy, the cheerful captain is back to normal; his stomach growls like an exploding volcano and shouted out "SANJI! FOOD! Let's all have a party on meeting new friends!"

Before Sanji answer, Erza stand in front of him and stop the cheerful atmosphere for a while and say "wait. Before we enjoy the party, explain to us about Ripper's armies."

Yuki answer "very well…please follow me…"

The chosen ones following Yuki; arrived in a room with a huge screen. The Meeting room

TO BE CONTINUED…

Uwa…(-_-;)...never thought using many characters ina story at once is difficult.

Anyway, Thx for the Reviews and the Guests that read my fanfic! I LUV U! MUAH! MUAH! (^3^)

Please keep on supporting me on this fanfic and hope you enjoy my fanfic. (・ω・)ノ


	4. Chapter 4: The beginning of the mission!

**Meeting Room**

* * *

In the room, Yuki switch on the large monitor and say "please be seated."

The chosen ones sit down on the chairs provided.

Yuki start explaining "Unknown Hell is located on an island south from our sea. It's the opposite way. To make it easier to explain, Ripper's armies is a little similar to Millefiore army back in the future world which Tsuna and others encounter."

Tsuna suddenly speak in a loud tone "Byakuran's army?!"

Yuki answers "that's right. Just like Millefiore, Ripper's army consisted of two main branches, fighting branch where the fighting veteran is and the information branch where the strategists' veteran is. However, it's not easy to sneak in just like that."

Nami asks "why?"

Yuki answers "The Island where Ripper is are called Zronz Island, it was protected by 10 barriers."

Sanji ask "how can we sneak in if it's like that?"

Shou answers "that's the reason why we also move Sunny here, we need the ship. We can destroy the 10 barriers. Ripper's 10 layered barriers were created by some sort of machine from our clan, the switch to open the barriers is spread out across Cray's sea and each machine switch was protected by the ten demons that settled on each ten main islands that made up Cray."

Robin asks "does the four of you know the ten main islands and the skills of each ten demons?"

Merin answer "we know seven of them. The rest three, we have no idea."

Erza suggested "then, we should move immediately or else it'll be too late."

"With all of your current powers, all of u will be crushed instantly." Seirin says.

Zoro asks "why? Aren't we strong enough?"

Yuki answers with grin "all of u should learn how we fight in this world."

Gon raises his hand "excuse me, were there any more enemies aside from the ten demons and Ripper himself?"

"Yeah, Ripper is aware about this underground base, that's why every day he set up a patrol above." Merin answers.

All chosen ones "EH?!"

Nami speak in panic "then! How do we set sail to the ten islands and beat Ripper?!"

Yuki answer with smile "we beat the crap out of all of the people above and set sail."

Chopper then asks "how many are there?"

The 4 of us answer in unison "more than millions."

Nami and Lucy shout in unison "HOW ARE WE GOING TO BEAT THAT LOTS OF PEOPLE?!"

Natsu and Luffy answer in calm tone "we just beat the crap out of them"

Nami and Lucy shout "SHUT UP IDIOTS!"

"maa, maa…calm down. If u learned how we fight in this world, it'll be a piece of cake." Merin try to calm Nami and Lucy. "We'll tell all of u now."

Gon raised his hand "I'm curious about one thing…if I can ask...about the 'Nightmare Night'"

Yuki, hearing the two words run out of the meeting room with tears and anger inside her.

* * *

AFTER YUKI LEAVES

Erza say "that tragedy, 4 years ago is when Ripper took over your world, right?"

Shou shivers and answers "the four of us were planning to forget about that incident, but...it can't be helped. Yeah, the tragedy 4 years ago is the source of all these Unknown Hell."

Merin continues "4 years ago…it happens at night. It was a peaceful night until our emergency alarm turned on, Yuki's parents were the leader of our clan that time"

* * *

REVIEW

TRAGEDY FOUR YEARS AGO…

(This Review will be full of communications, please enjoy.)

**CRAY OVERLORD**

**MYSTORIA WAVE~NIGHT…**

*Emergency alarm on*

*BEEP!*BEEP!*BEEP!*

_**YUKI'S HOUSE**_

Dad:"*hear the alarm* Ren, (_Yuki's mom_) the emergency alarm is on."

Mom: "that rarely happens, (!) Yuki is outside with Shou and others!"

Dad: "(!) I'm going out for a while!"

Mom: "be careful!"

**_OUTSIDE THE HOUSE_**

Dad: "*run* YUKI! OI! WHERE ARE U?! *see Shou's dad* Fray!"

Fray: "(!) Hiroto! Are u searching for Yuki too?"

Dad: "yeah, do u have any idea where are they?"

Fray: "Shou said it once, I think it's the abandoned building near the village's entrance…"

Dad: "*grin* prepare for battle?"

Fray: "yeah."

**_VILLAGE ENTRANCE_**

**_ABANDONED BUILDING_**

Yuki: "do u hear something outside?"

Shou: "it's some unknown strangers…"

Merin: "no way! This rarely happens!"

Seiren: "we need to get outta here, those strangers seems dangerous!"

Yuki: "but, how? To get into the village, we need to pass those intruders!"

Ripper and the 10 demons…

Ripper: "there are some few people in there. Blow them up."

?: "ok, boss~ *a cannon ball that appear in his right hand* die. *throw the cannon ball*"

**_ABANDONED BUILDING…_**

Yuki: "*see the cannon ball coming* (!) EVERYONE! DOWN!"

Four of us: "*crouch down*"

*BOOOOOOMMMMMMM!*the building exploded*

Four of us: "*thrown out of the building*"

**_OUTSIDE THE EXPLODE ABANDONED BUILDING_**

Yuki: "*bang a rock*DUAK!* GH! *forehead bleeds*"

Shou: "*hit his back to a tree*cough out blood* KH!"

Seiren: "*leg is trapped in the cement rock* (!)(I can't get off!)"

Merin: "*head hits the wall and fall unconscious*"

Ripper: "it's only brats"

Yuki: "*pant*pant*stand* who are you guys…what kind of business you have with our clan!"

Ripper: "business? Heh…we came here to annihilate your troublesome clan…"

Yuki: "(!) you must be joking…"

Ripper: "I am not…"

Shou: "Yuki! Don't go near them! *see a hand sign* (use the secret passage into the village inside the building)"

Yuki: "*drop smoke screens and run inside the building*"

Ripper: "(!)"

**_THE ABANDONED BUILDING_**

Yuki: "hurry! *carry Merin*"

Shou: "*carry Seirin*"

*go through the secret passage*

**_VILLAGE_**

Yuki: "*put Merin in a safe place*"

Dad: "(!) YUKI!"

Yuki:" dad!"

?: "*behind me*smirk*swung sword*"

Yuki: "(teleport?!)"

Dad: "Yuki! *push Yuki*got stabbed in the shoulder* ch!"

Yuki: "*tears fell* DAD!"

Dad: "run there! Hurry!"

Yuki: "*can't move* (!)"

?: "stay put and see your beloved dad got killed…"

Yuki: "(!)"

?: "*swing his sword at Yuki's dad vital points continuously*"

Yuki: "stop it! *tears fell and shiver in shock and pain*"

Dad: "*lying down can't move*cough blood*"

Yuki: "STOP!"

Mom: "*behind the enemy and stab his vital part*"

?: "(!) *grin* just kidding~ *behind Yuki's mom and stab with his claws*"

Mom: "Yu...ki…run."

Yuki: "(!) Mom?!"

?: "still breathing? This guy is stubborn…"

Yuki: "DAD!"

Dad: "*covered in blood*smile and cry at the same time*"

Yuki: "*cry* (!) STOP IT! PLEASE!"

?: Final~ *swing his sword up*"

Yuki:"*cry* STOP!

?: "*stab the chest*"

*ZRAAASH!*

Yuki: "(!)"

Ripper: "u both did it too much…forcing a girl to watch her father dies, well…*kick the body* he's a trash now…let's go."

?: "ehh? We want to kill some more…"

Ripper: "we kill them all already, that girl's soul is tortured already."

Shou: "*grab me quickly and run to a secret hole*"

?: "where's that girl?"

Ripper: "leave her. She's nobody anymore."

**_UNDERGROUND BASE_**

Shou: "Yuki…"

Yuki: "*tremble in shock and pain* is…it…us, left…?"

Merin: "only…"

Yuki: "*take a scissor*try to stab herself* life…there's no meaning…"

3 of them: "STOP! YUKI!"

Shou: "*hold me* Yuki, we know that…our life is nothing. Father, everyone sacrifice themselves to let the survivors live on. *tears fell* your father is smiling before he dies, right? Everyone too…"

Merin: "*hug me* the life of this clan…is still inside us."

Seiren: "stupid Yuki, you are the daughter of this clan's leader, how can we lose you…"

Yuki: "ukh… uuuhh…*cries out loud*"

Merin: "stupid, don't cry…we're…*tears fell* ukhh…going to cry too."

Seiren: "KH…damn…everything is a damn. *tears fell*"

Shou: "*cover his eyes with his hand*tears fell* kh…"

* * *

PRESENT…

CRAY OVERLORD

MEETING ROOM…

"Yuki is forced to see her dad tortured in front of her, since then, she always tries to kill herself, the three of us found our parents and relatives body lying there…that's why our pain is nothing compared to Yuki" Merin says

Lucy with tears on her eyes murmur "that's…Yuki chan…"

Killua face back murmur "Ripper…I can't wait to tear him apart."

Luffy cover his eyes with his straw hat "those guys…"

"I can't forgive them…" Tsuna speak in angry tone. "Juudaime…I also agree." Gokudera answers.

"What are we waiting for? Tell us how to fight in this world…" Zoro say while polishing his swords.

"What Zoro say is correct…*stretch out*" Luffy says.

Erza; checking her armors.

Tsuna; wears his gloves already. Reborn; *grab Leon that turns to gun*

Merin says in a frail tone with tears covering her eyes "thank you, everyone."

"Let's go and cheer her up." Shou says preparing to lead the chosen ones to Yuki's room.

* * *

CORRIDOR

Yuki appears "no need…" Luffy is the first one to react "Yuki!". "The three of u say something more about me again." Yuki continues "it's the past, forget about it. We'll get to work now."

While the chosen ones and Yuki are on their way to the main floor, an alarm suddenly turned on. Seiren, hearing the alarm quickly dash to the main computer and check.

* * *

MAIN FLOOR

Seiren, checking the computer suddenly say "urgent! There's a boy around 17 years old, outside. If we don't hurry, that boy will be captured by Ripper's soldier! Yuki! What should we do?!"

Yuki ask "location?". Seiren answers "it's in Mystoria's harbor." Yuki's expression suddenly changes "that harbour is far away from here…". Seiren say in panic tone "hurry! We don't have much time! That boy is injured. If Ripper's soldier found him…he'll be killed for sure! Yuki!"

"I understand…" Yuki answers. "Yuki, send us out!" Luffy says.

"We can't, it's too dangerous." Shou continues "Once Ripper's patrol robot sees you, your power's information, strengths and weaknesses will be sent immediately to Ripper."

"That leaves us, the Hunters." Killua continues "at this kind of mission, our power is the most useful. We got a technique called Zetsu that allows us to hide our presence. We can save that boy. We got a problem, though…we don't know this world's areas."

"What Killua says is true." Bisky continues "we can't jump in recklessly. Also, we need to know how to beat those patrol robots."

"The patrol robots got an eye, right? The best way is to destroy it from the back. Each patrol robots will always be accompanied by at least a soldier, to shut their mouths…" Yuki continues "we have no choice but to kill them, we can't forgive them, unlike Spanner that finally becomes your ally along with Irie. They're nothing but a killing puppet inside."

Lucy asks "killing puppet?". Robin follows "how can that be? What did u mean by killing puppets?"

"One of Ripper's strongest soldier, he's a Nen user. Ripper's ten demons are not only from Ripper's force but Blacklist wanted from the Great Eras. They got strong Nen users, strong pirates that got an ability of the devil fruit, strong dark guild members, along with strong hitmen from the Mafia era." Yuki answers

"(!)" the chosen ones expressed a shocked expression.

"You mean! The soldiers that are patrolling out there were actually normal human beings that were controlled against their will?!" Usopp says.

"Yes." Yuki answers.

Kurapika murmur something "A user, huh? This is troublesome."

"Before the pro hunters set out, I want to tell you all one thing, this base can fit millions of people a quite large for the manipulated soldiers. Second, please take this with you. *show a small switch*" Merin continues "this switch enable the hunters to teleport back to this base. However, it only can be used once. All of us will keep you four in track, if the hunters got into trouble, we'll send backups right away."

"This will be useful." said Killua.

"With this, we'll begin the first stage of our mission. We leave it to you, Kurapika and also the rest. Good luck." Yuki says.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Thx for the reviews, sorry if I haven't post lately. I'm currently working on my deviations.

Hope the readers enjoy this fanfic. The mission has just begun!

Loads of thanks for reviews and the readers!


	5. Chapter 5: Who is the mysterious boy?

Finally, reach the 5th chapter, any reviews, ideas and critiques accepted

Disclaimer: I only own Yuki, Seiren, Shou, Merin, the villains and the Mysterious boy

* * *

**Cray Overlord**

**Underground Base**

"Then, Pro Hunters, we'll leave the boy in your hands." Yuki continues, "Also, please be careful…I don't want to lose anyone close to me anymore…"

"*grin* don't worry about us. Lead us carefully; our life is in your hands." the Silver haired boy says.

"Yes." Yuki answers.

Luffy appear and say to the Hunters "I don't know who you are but, good luck." A grin appears on his face.

Gon says "Same here, let's introduce ourselves later. Pirate"

Luffy laughs "Shishishi! Ok!"

Yuki smiles and says "Thank you for helping us, all of u. The four of us really appreciate it."

"Then, finally…we'll start the first stage of our big hunt." Erza says with a smirk on her face.

"Excuse me…where's the exit?" Bisky asks.

Seiren answers "Don't worry, I'll show you the way. Please, follow me."

The Pro Hunters then follow Seiren until they reached the base's exit.

* * *

**Control Room**

**Underground Base**

After Seiren escort the Pro Hunters to the exit, the mission…begins!

* * *

**Outside the Underground Base**

Killua is the first to say something "Uwaa…what a world. It's in a really messy condition."

Yuki says through a communicator "[This is our world, Cray Overlord, ever since Ripper takes over, our world slowly engulfed in darkness, this world is usually full of colors however, the world started to lose its color.]"

"That Ripper must be a really powerful fellow." Bisky says.

Shou says "[He is. Ah! The boy's condition is getting worse!]"

"It seems like we have to do this quickly…" Kurapika says.

* * *

(_This part will be full of communications, please enjoy._)

The Four hunters: "ZETSU!"

(_Zetsu is a technique that allows the user erase their presence._)

Kurapika: "Killua and I will fight the soldiers, while we distract their attention, Gon, Bisky, please slip through and save the boy."

Bisky&Gon: "We know that."

The four Professional Hunters then separated

**GON AND BISKY**

Gon: "Attack from the back right?"

Bisky: "Yeah."

Soldier: "(!) *see the hunters* Robot…analyze their skills!"

Gon: "(!) Bisky!"

Bisky: "keep using Zetsu! Leave the soldiers and robots to Killua and Kurapika, also, use the hood that Yuki gives to hide your face. *wear hood*"

Gon: "*nods and wear hood*"

Seiren: "[Gon! Bisky, the boy is not far from you, please go straight!]"

Bisky: "got it! *see a sword flying* (!) GON! Watch out!"

Gon: "(!)(It's too late to dodge)"

Bisky: "TEN!"

Gon: "(!) *use Ten*"

(_Ten; a skill which strengthened the user's defense and minimize the damage got, it also functions as healing and also slow down aging._)

Gon: KUH! *got scratched from the sword*"

Bisky: "Gon, go…I'll take care of him…(he's the dangerous one). Save that boy!"

Gon: "o, ok…*keep going straight*"

Yuki: "[Gon kun, can u see him?]"

Gon: "(!) Yuki!"

Yuki: "[If u reached the boy, directly press the Teleporting button!]"

Gon: "ok! *went to the boy* hang in there!"

Boy: "*unconscious*"

Gon: "I've secured him!"

Shou: "[press the button!]"

Gon: "*press the teleporting button*

The Four hunters: "*teleported back to the base*"

Soldiers: "WHA- They disappeared!?"

* * *

**Underground Base**

**Control room**

The four hunters then return safely from the mission with the mysterious boy that's injured in Mystoria's harbor.

*The four hunters appear*

Yuki directly run to the Hunters direction.

"Are all of you alright?" Yuki asks in a worried tone. Gon, bringing the injured boy suddenly collapsed on the floor.

All expressed a worried expression "(!)"

Killua is the most one that's shock seeing his best friend in pain "GON! OI! GON! HANG IN THERE!"

Yuki gently touched Gon's forehead and checked his condition. "He got poisoned, that sword must have contained poison. Merin, do we have the antidote?! Hurry! It's the deadly one!"

Merin answers "Yeah! I'll take it!". Merin then rush to the medicine room.

Everyone is filled with panic in them, seeing one of their comrades injured and now in near death position. The leaders of the groups snapped and worried at the same time.

Merin run bringing the antidote with her, "Here's the antidote!"

Yuki quickly take out a syringe from her coat and inject the antidote into Gon's body, she then sighs in relief "His life is saved, that situation was close…"

Chopper the doctor of the Straw hats asks "What is the deadly poison just now?" Yuki answers "Microz poison, that poison is deadly…the one that release this poison is a virus. It will directly attack the nerve cells, it's a one minute poison, Gon must be dead by now if he doesn't protect himself with Ten from the scratch. As a side effect, Gon can't move for a while, or else the virus will become stronger."

Chopper then speak up "As a doctor, I need to learn how to make it." Merin answers "I'm specialized in medicals, I'll teach you how."

When Chopper leaves with Merin, Natsu carry Gon to the infirmary and let him rest, Killua and the rest of the Hunters also went to the Infirmary.

After the Hunters leaves, Yuki started to check the injured boy's condition.

Shou then asks "How's the boy? Do you know him?"

Yuki answers "No. I've never seen him before in the Clan, his condition is alright, if we bandaged the wound he got, this boy will be healed in no time."

The boy hearing Yuki's voice suddenly moves with his saved strength he take out a hidden knife and murmur "I'll kill you…you monster…", the boy stand up and suddenly attack Yuki when she's not paying attention.

Tsuna; the candidate that will be the Tenth Vongola boss shouted "YUKI! Watch out behind you!"

Yuki faced her back and see the knife, but she have no time to dodge. Yuki then got stabbed in her stomach "(!) UGH!"

The boy, keep on holding the knife really hard with tears rolling down from his face and shouted in anger "What did you do to me, you monster, why did you make me kill them?!"

Shou seeing Yuki being stabbed rushes to her, Shou was prepared to knock the boy out but Yuki stopped him.

Yuki, holding the stab pain says in a frail voice "This boy…is the same like us…" Yuki, rather than releasing the knife, trying to reach the boy as the knife goes in deeper.

Luffy shouted "Yuki! What are you doing?!"

Yuki, ignoring her comrades' words manage to reach the boy and hugged him. The 17 year old boy stopped moving stunned.

After hugging the 17 year old boy, Yuki smiles and say "You're 17 but your heart is weak. Not only you that have gone through that pain, all of us also have felt that kind of pain. Losing your family and friends in front of you, I've been through that pain before."

Yuki continues with a smile on her face as she make herself touched the boy's forehead, "You're not alone. As the only survivors, we are fighting against Ripper. Will you join us?"

The 17 year old boy felt that the Underground base is filled with warmth atmosphere. Seeing the wound he made to Yuki; a complete innocent, the boy can't met Yuki's eyes because he feel guilty inside her. Still, deep inside, the boy can't trust Yuki fully along with the chosen ones and he wondered why, seeing his hands full of Yuki's blood, memories of his past started rushing in and thought '_what happens if I start acknowledge Yuki and the others as a family? __I don't want to kill them again with my own hands...'_. He stand there, frozen, shiver, and turned his back to the others, "Don't talk like you know me…stay away from me because…I can't be thought as a human. I'm a killing puppet." Saying those words the mysterious boy runs off somewhere.

Yuki was shocked and curious at the same time when she hear those words coming out of the mysterious boy's mouth, '_why did he think that he's a killing puppet? What happen in his past?_'

Yuki's vision started to get blurry, she then collapsed on the floor.

Luffy and the others seeing Yuki collapsed quickly bring her to the infirmary.

In the Infirmary, Merin quickly bandaged up Yuki's wound. Everyone is thinking the same thing '_just who is that mysterious boy?_'

* * *

Three days later, after Yuki awakes and healed up…Yuki decide that it's the time for the chosen ones to know how to fight in this world, Gon also is completely healed, the mysterious boy didn't appear, setting the mysterious boy matters aside, the chosen ones arrived in a large room with loads of machines.

**Trial Room**

Yuki is the first one to speak up, "Welcome to the Trial Room."

Nami asks Yuki in a confused tone "Trial…Room…?"

Yuki then continue to explain "Cray Overlord, up to 300 years ago, this world is a Demon world."

"WHAT?!" The chosen ones exchanged a completely surprised and confused look on their faces except for the leader of the Straw hat pirates that brimmed with excitement.

Gokudera; the man that thought himself as the Tenth's right hand man is the first one to speak up "Skipping the history, we need to know how we fight in this world."

Yuki answer with grin on her face "By making a contract with a demon."

The chosen ones expressed an unbelievable look.

Luffy shouted in excitement with sparkles on his eyes "DEMON?! That sounds cool!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" the navigator Nami speaks up in protest and continue "Isn't Demons are dangerous!? How can we even make a contract with Demons!? It's crazy!"

Yuki then answer back "Demons are dangerous, I agree in that part, but they're powerful and they're also humans…each demons have their own feelings too. I'll give a demonstration."

The chosen ones fell frightened and excitement at the same time, they're also curious about this new power of making contracts with demons. Believing that this crazy, unbelievable power will save their Eras from Ripper's hand, just how strong they become by making contracts with demons?

In the shadows, the mysterious boy watched and also curious about this demon contract that's new to his ears. Tense atmosphere were created in the Trial room. What kind of power will it be?

* * *

Thx for readers and guests that reads my crossover fanfic. I really appreciate it. Hope more people will review!

Few more chapters, the survivors and the chosen ones will finally set sail to the main islands to beat Ripper up. What will be the end? Will the Great Eras were saved or destroyed in Ripper's and Void's hand? Await the heart-shocking end!

Next will be the 6th chapter. Hope more readers will read this fanfic. Please leave reviews and ideas.

Arigatou Gozaimasu! :3


End file.
